Nasib Ichigo
by Ichan Sasaru Kirkland
Summary: Baca deh.. Ichigo bertemu seseorang di kios. Orang itu jatuh cinta sama dia. Apakah ichi jatuh cinta sama si cewe? RnR jgn lupha! .


Nasib Ichigo

..

One Shot yg mengesankan!! Btw, kenapa bisa jadi ancur? Baca aja!

..

One shot!

Pagi yang gelap… -namanya jam 4 pagi!-

Inilah dia kamar Ichigo! Sebuah hal yang sangaaat menjijikan dan berantak. -bisa mengeja? (B-E-R-A-N-T-A-K-K-A-N)-

Sebuah kaus kaki berada di depan lemari Rukia. Sebelahnya lagi ada di atas kasur. Begitulah seorang bapak menghidupi keluarga setelah lelah akan kerjaan yang menyiksa. Belajar aljabar mana ulangan lagi! Hah? Kerjaan? Apakah itu kerjaan seorang bapak? -ditampol yang merasa-

"Ichi-nii!!! Bangun!! Ichi-nii???" Ujar Yuzu membangunkan Ichigo. "Ada telpon dari, uumm.. Siapa ya? Aku lupa namanya. Tapi.. Ummm… Dia cowo." Lanjutnya.

"Ya yayaya!!! Diem ajah! Resleting mulutmu!!! Bawa telponya ke sini!" Perintah Ichigo bego. Mana ada telpon RUMAH di bawa ke sana????

"Itu telpon rumah Ichi-nii…" Kata Yuzu lagi. Ichigo bangun dan dengan langkah saangaaaaaatt lelah gara-gara aljabar. OoooOh, tentu saja! Dia lebih pilih mengangkat 2,5 ton dari pada ulangan aljabar.

"Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo di sini! Ada yang bisa dibantu, pak?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pak buk mukamu iki!! Saya bukan bapak, tapi mister!!" Sahut orang di sana sewot.

"Sewot amat sih pak! Eh, mister!! Sopo to iki?" Tanya Ichigo pake ndjawa.

"Ini aku!! Byakuya. Eh, ada kecelakaan di Seireitei nih. Cepet!!! Uaaaa.. Eh, oleh-olehin sambel pecel 2 kardus jangan lupa yee.. Iyeee.. Asalamualaikum wr webeh!! Cepetan kemareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Ujar Bya-kun panjang lebar. Ichigo sampe nguap.

"Hah? Sambel pecel? Masa ngimport dari Indonesia? Kaga usah ah. Eh, saya lupa saya di Jakarta. Kalo gitu saya harus cepet cari sambel pecel nih. Kalau gak, nanti pernikahanku sama Rukia nggak direstui. Udah ah! YUZU, KARIN, BABEH, PERGI DULU YA! AYE MAU NYARI SAMBEL PECEL!!! BEBEY!!!" Teriak Ichigo sambil lari terbirit-birit dengan jaketnya yang ada tulisan 69 niru cap Hisagi di mukanya Hisagi. Ichigo naik motor Vario. Sekali-kali gaya dong! Djakarta gitu loh! -duh..-

..

Di pasar, ramai. Ini kan, hari Minggu. Sudah pasti ramai. Ichigo berjalan membawa dompetnya yang ada foto Rukia sedang pakai baju balon berwarna pink di tengah taman kota. Baru tau author di Jakarta ada taman kotanya… Weleh.. Dan Ichigo menemui sebuah kios yang menjual oleh-oleh semacam kerupuk, sambel-sambelan, dan beberapa manisan/snack daerah. Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Uwaaahh… Sambal pecel ada mbak?" Tanya Ichigo pada si penjual. Perempuan berambut hitam sepundak memakai kain bulat untuk menutup kondenya itu menatap Ichigo. Matanya ber-obeng-obeng, eh salah lagi! Berkaca-kaca. Backsound _You Raise Me Up _menyelimuti pemandangan di kios itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum jadi lupa akan pertanyaan Ichigo tadi.

"Maaf, mbak, sambel pecelnya ada?" Tanya Ichigo. Mbak itu geleng-geleng pala. Lalu mencari sambel pecel. Ketemulah 1 kardus sambel pecel.

"Ada. Mau berapa belinya?" Tanya mbak itu. "Eh-he.. Boleh sekalian kenalan dan minta nomor Hp nggak? Saya Hinamori. Nomor Hp saya 08151166721… Boleh tau masnya?" Tanya mbak yang bernama Hinamori itu. Ichigo memberikan kertas pada Hinamori.

"Saya mau beli sambel pecel 2 kardus. Ada kan?" Tanyanya. Hinamori menerima kertas itu dan menyimpanya di kantong.

"Adanya tinggal 1 kardus. Udah dari 9 bulan lalu. Nggak tau udah basi atau blom." Ujar Hinamori.

"Nggak papa deh.. Nih.. Uangnya." Kata Ichigo menyodorkan uang lima puluh ribu rupiah. Inner Ichigo: _Buat Bya-kun ini! Kalau dia sakit perut juga tau rasa kbanyakan makan sambel!!_

"Ini. Boleh dibantuin ngangkatnya sama mas bertato yang di sana!" Tunjuk Hinamori pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah di atas motor bebek.

"Ya. Makasih ya Hinamori-chan! Bye!!" Seru Ichigo beranjak pergi. Hinamori senang. Matanya berubah hati. Pipinya merah. _Dia panggil Hinamori-Chan? AAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Hinamori membuka kertas yang tadi diberikan. Isinya adalah…

_Ichigo, 08151144582_

"Waaaahh!! Mentari juga!! Asyiiiikk!! Tulis ah nomornya. Sms-an tiap hari. Lumayan dapet kenalan. Eh, gue udah pernah punya pacar blom sih? Ah! Tau ah! Ichi-kun ganteng juga. Hitsugaya.. Eh! Oiya! Pacarku kan Shiro-chan, pilih siapa ya? Waduh bingung nih! Ahhh!! Pilih Ichigo aja deh! Hitsu kan bisa ama Rangiku. 08.."

..

Ichigo pergi ke Seireitei dengan mas bertato tadi dengan kartu nama 'Renji Tikus Bara' eh 'Renji Abarai'. Ichigo berjalan sampai di divisi 6 dan mengetok pintu. Byakuya membukakan pintu.

"Hallooooo ciiiinn… Apa kabar?" Tanya Byakuya seperempat buncis eh banci. Kemudian dia mengambil sambel pecel itu.

"Kok cuma sattuuu sssiiihhh????" Protes Byakuya.

"Adanya segitu. Eh, kenal Hinamori nggak?" Tanya Ichigo.

"ITU ADALAH ORANG KESAYANGAN GUE BLOON!! JANGAN KAU SENTUH BADANYA!! EERRRGGHH!!!" Geram Byakuya.

"De.. Denger dulu. Tadi saya beli sambel pecelnya, penjualnya Hinamori. Dia bilang dia cinta saya." Jelas si bapak-bapak banyak alasan.

"Saya ndak pduli! Mana sambelnya????" Palak Byakuya.

"Nih! Dasar!! Kapten-kapten emang ndak ada yang sabar? Hiiiihh!!" Protes Ichigo.

..

Byakuya menyediakan bayam, kangkung, toge, dan sambel pecelnya. Kerupuk juga pasti ada donk!! Lalu menyediakan teh manis. Byakuya kemudian duduk bersila di depan Ichigo dan Renji. Ichigo mengambil cangkir teh manis itu kemudian bertanya.

"Bya-kun, katanya Seireitei mengalami kehancuran! Mana???" Bantah Ichigo.

"Hhhhmmmppphhh… Denger dulu ya!! Kehancuran itu adalah Yamamoto. Kamu bisa menolongnya? Rambutnya kemarin panjang kaya Deddy Colbuzier. Dia pengen dimodel kaya Tom Cruise. Gitu loh.." Jelas Byakuya.

"Emang saya tukang cukur? Kau merendahkan harga diri saya aja sih!" Bantah Ichigo. Byakuya mendorong Ichigo ke divisi 1.

"Ya, mister Yama-sama? Saya nda bisa kalau modelnya Tom Cruise. Bisanya modelnya Charlie ST12.. Gimana Yama-sama? Atau model rambutnya Limbat 'the master'?" Tawar Ichigo. Tentu saja Yamamoto siap mencincang si oren yang satu ini.

**SREEEENGGG!! BLUUUMM!! BWWWBBWWWLLUUBBB!!! SRRREEENGGG!!!!**

..

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Wwwaaawww.." Yama-sama kagum atas model rambutnya yang baru.

A/N: Icha sih commentnya.. Modelnya sebenarnya kaya durian loh readers...

"Udah kan? Saya pergi dulu!! DAAAAAAAADAAAAAAA!!!"

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Aduuhh… Cup… Cup…" Byakuya menenangkan Yama-sama yang kaya bayi duren.

THE END

Endingnya gaje ya…

RnR yach.. o^.^o


End file.
